BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2015
03:19 O snap crakul pop. (gangsta) 03:20 Dem rice krispies ain't makin' dem shelves. (swag) 03:21 Dey momas am making dem 4 teh elves. (gangsta) 03:22 I haz no idauh wut dat means, but... (swag) 03:23 Dey r sew lazee day make dey momas maek da krispees 4 dem, dawg. (gangsta) 03:25 Woh, I tawt tey wer from da grownd. (swag) 03:26 Dey r, but u no who out dem dere? DEY MOMAS! (gangsta) 03:26 *put dem 03:29 Woa. (Swag) 03:29 Yep. (gangsta) 03:30 o/ 03:30 \o 03:30 o/ 03:30 well I got by birthday LEGO haul lest night.... (derp3) 03:30 last* 03:30 I haz Groot (derp) 03:31 He haz Groot, but isn't Groot. (Derp) 03:31 Epic, Vez. :D 03:31 I also have 2015 Kopaka and Tahu (derp) 03:32 Those are some epic sets. :P 03:32 funny how Tahu looks cooler with Kopaka's golden mast, and vice versa (derp) 03:32 XD! 03:32 I'll have to try that. :P 03:32 Kopaka has more parts for the price, but Tahu has a better build :P 03:33 Tahu: I have muscles!!! (derp3) 03:33 so I fixed it up a bit, so now Kopaka can actually hold his shield (derp) 03:33 :P 03:33 :P 03:33 :P 03:33 When are the new guys coming out?!? :P 03:33 so yeah, I has a pool of brain fluids (sie) 03:33 :P 03:33 Don't ask (derp) 03:34 if you already know, ok, if you don;t good for you (derp) 03:34 (Derp) 03:34 so, last night was one of those amazing fan-boy moments (derp) 03:35 fan-boy hours I should say (derp0 03:35 (derp) * 03:35 One of the moments when being a fanboy pays off? ;p 03:35 yes (derp) 03:36 I was having a nerd-out party in my bedroom while building the stuff (derp) 03:36 Punisher is now 12 (sie) 03:36 level 12* :P 03:36 I knew what ya meant. :P 03:36 Nice. :P 03:36 IK (derp) 03:37 :P 03:37 now I can get Hybrid to level 7 (derp) 03:37 My Hybrid is now (almost done trainig to) Level 13. :P 03:37 yay (derp) 03:37 :P 03:38 My Kang, Enchantress and Destroyer are only level 2. :P 03:38 U haz Kang... (ud) 03:38 :P 03:38 Do U haz Dr. Doom too? :| 03:39 Yep. :P 03:40 Dr. Doom is my PVP team. :P 03:40 He's also how I got Vibranium League. :P 03:41 I have an A-ISO that makes his Summon Servo Guard attack apply downgrade and magnetized. :P 03:41 That combined with the healing and the stat increase every 2 rounds makes him a winner. :P 03:41 (ud) 03:41 And if a fight goes on too long? DOOM CANNON = INSTA-WIN. ;p 03:41 :P 03:42 My Morbius was bleeding and all alone against a platoon of Dark Elves, he survived by EATING THEIR BRAINS. :P 03:42 :| 03:42 :P 03:43 I like Hybrid's E-Iso :P 03:43 Same. :P 03:43 Selective protector is a big plus to the fight :P 03:43 I can only use one right now. :P 03:43 :P 03:43 I need ONE MORE LEVEL UP. :P 03:43 :P 03:44 Right now Falcon, Star Lord, and Morbius are taking on the Dark Elves. :P 03:44 :P 03:44 Star Lord and Falcon are great side-kick characters. :P 03:44 :P 03:44 Though by themselves they ain't winnin any battles. :P 03:45 I only have Black Widow and Invisible Woman (derp) 03:45 for infiltrators that is (derp) 03:45 :P 03:45 so yeah, I didn't last long (derp) 03:46 once I have Hawkeye I'll team her up with Hybrid in PvP and watch the world melt before me (derp) 03:46 I'm hardly lasting even with all my guys. :P 03:46 :P 03:47 Iron Fist just killed himself xD 03:47 XD 03:47 I gave him mental anguish, but instead of recharging to get rid of it, he tried to iron fist hybrid, hybrid dodged and Iron fist suffered (derp) 03:48 Silly hero (derp) 03:48 :P :P :P 03:49 lets see how Wolverine likes them brain pains (derp) 03:49 I train all my heroes as soon as they are ready, until they reach level 11, that is. :P 03:49 :P 03:50 Wolverine is DOWN! (derp) 03:50 Once at level 11 I train them in the order they were received. :P 03:50 :P 03:50 lets see how Iron Patriot takes the anguish (derp) 03:50 I have an A-ISO that makes Status Reset remove debuffs from all players. :P 03:50 (ud) 03:50 :P 03:51 If I had Rescue removing all of my debuffs and Loki removing all of their buffs, I'd be unstoppable. :P 03:51 I have Loki. :P 03:51 (ud) 03:51 Just need Rescue. :P 03:51 :P 03:51 :P 03:51 Sabretooth is pretty good. :P 03:51 Taskmaster is a beast, though. :P 03:51 to I hear, you have to kill him 3 times (derp) 03:52 Yep. :P 03:52 awe nutcrackers... :/ 03:52 And when ya kill him the first time? 03:52 he comes back (derp) 03:52 It gives him better healing and 2 turns per round. :P 03:52 03:52 :| 03:52 Yep. :P 03:52 And the more you bleed? The stronger he gets. :P 03:53 I'm up against someone who has the horseman of Famine AND Pestilence :| 03:53 Oh dear. :P 03:53 both are meant to make you die miserably :| 03:53 I only have Famine. :P 03:53 I REALLY wanted Death. :P 03:53 I beat the Iceman spec ops. :P 03:54 Pestilence gives Paradise Lost which makes it so that you can't remove debuffs (derp2) 03:54 Yep. :P 03:54 ooh, and shortfall which removes a buff every turn :| 03:54 or round, whichever it is (derp) 03:54 o/ 03:54 o/ 03:54 \o 03:54 \o 03:55 Famine's a jerk, so I'm giver her some mental anguish :| 03:55 SHE SHALL PAY! (gah) 03:55 :P 03:55 I need to record the courtroom show... :P 03:55 :| 03:55 :P 03:55 :P 03:56 awe nuts :/ 03:56 3 "Friends in High Places" summonings. :P 03:56 All I get with my weaksauce Hawkeye. :P 03:56 *is 03:56 she did absorb esince, so she had most of her health back, so she didn't die from the anguish (derp2) 03:56 @mace: get heroic age :P 03:57 Been meaning to. :P 03:57 I have 13 debuffs right now! (abe) 03:57 But the spec ops keeps DEMANDING expensive heroes. :P 03:57 oh wait, 12 (derp) 03:57 ;p 03:57 mace, save up your gold and bypass the tasks :P 03:58 I do sometimes, but I prefer to get the guys. :P 03:58 for my comfort, Famine now has 10 debuffs when I die (derp0 03:58 After all, I have to get EVERYONE some time to perfect Season 2. :P 03:58 (derp) * 03:58 :P 03:58 (facewall) the video is ruined 03:58 Tam is being a jerk again 03:58 'And won't let me use Reidak. 03:58 Aw what! 03:59 what? 04:00 He packed up all his Bionicle in a box for when we move rooms in like 3 months. And taped it up. He won't open it and won't let me open it. 04:01 He doesn't give a bit of regard to anyone but himself of course. 04:02 (fp) 04:03 Was it gonna be Sherrif Reidak? 04:03 Great, now my schedule is screwed. Which means the channel schedule is screwed. 04:03 and I have no time to prepair something else at this point. Today and tomorrow were th elast days I had for 3 weeks to film 04:04 I gtg 04:04 \o 04:05 \o 04:05 o\ 04:05 You use Emma Frost, right Vez? 04:05 no :P 04:05 I don;t have her :P 04:05 Oh yes. :P 04:05 i have Only for Killing :P 04:05 Only For Killing. ;p 04:05 I forgot. :P 04:05 YES (sie) 04:06 I have an A-ISO that makes her mental anguish attack also apply mind control. :P 04:06 Now all I need is her. (derp) 04:06 (rainbow drool) 04:06 (derp) 04:06 Takin' on Malekith now. :P 04:07 MALekith. (Derp) 04:07 XD! 04:07 (derp) 04:07 brb (derp) 04:07 K ;p 04:07 Mal-ekith has the Ether(net) he's unstoppable! 04:08 (Derp) 04:08 :P 04:12 back (derp) 04:12 o/ 04:12 teh wave (derp3) 04:13 O_O 04:13 I am SO dead O_O 04:13 \o 04:13 O_O 04:13 this guy has 9,000 health, Magnito AND Juggernaut O_O 04:13 Star Lord just "I have a plan"ed my whole team! 04:13 U r dead, man. :P 04:14 yep :P 04:14 anyway, I post some pics of my LEGO haul tomorrow when I get some pictures taken (derp) 04:14 Sweet, :P 04:15 oh, and Jugger's immune to Psychic attacks, so I can't give him mental anguish (derp2) 04:16 Yep. Ur ded. :P 04:16 yes :P 04:17 yes I am (derp) 04:18 :P 04:18 ok, THIS battle I cahn win (derp) 04:18 lets give Quicksilver some creeping infestation (derp) 04:19 and everyone some bleeding (derp) 04:19 :P :P :P 04:19 and then give quicksilver some mental anguish (derp) 04:19 he's down (derp) 04:20 Next target: Cyclops (derp) 04:20 mantal anguish coming right up (derp) 04:20 mental* 04:20 o/ 04:20 \o 04:20 \o 04:21 I eat children! (derp) 04:21 and Cyclops is down! (derp) 04:21 AUGH. TEH MENTAL ANGUISH! (DERP4) 04:21 ;p 04:21 and so's the agent (derp) 04:21 I WIN! (derp) 04:21 One more win, and I get a spin! (derp) 04:22 heh-heh, rhyme (derp) 04:22 I get 10 cp from the spin last night. :P 04:22 :P 04:22 Nico's going DOWN :| 04:23 Nico's hard to put down. :P 04:23 ;p 04:23 I had Human Torch equipped, I could say Burn the with, but I don't have Human torch equipped (derp2) 04:23 :P 04:23 Welp,bbl, my friends. :P 04:23 I haz teh business. :P 04:23 \o 04:24 and they have tactician Storm, so I wont make Punisher a blaster (derp) 04:24 o\ 04:24 \o 04:24 bbl... later is in next year? (derp) 04:28 I'm 15 cp away from my goal! (rofl n) 04:28 (derp) 04:28 o/ 04:56 I'm trying to figure out how exactly to start the conversation... :P 04:58 :P 04:58 Any bright ideas? :P 04:59 Ask him why he won't let me use Riedak to film your script :P 04:59 I mean, I got the "Hey, can I talk to you?" part down, but it's after that where it's a fumble, trip, and face on the floor. :P 04:59 BRB. (Gah) 05:08 OK, I'm going for it, then. :| 05:09 Good luck (derp) 05:09 I need it. (Derp) 05:10 Luckily, I work with four year old kids all the time. This should be no different. (Derp) 05:14 o/ 05:14 Let's hope he doesn't join chat (derp) 05:14 05:14 It's sorta going well, I think. :P Maybe. :P 05:18 well "hi" to you too (derp) 05:20 I tried to take a pic of flaming Groot, but it didn't work (derp2) 05:20 the flames just wouldn't show up (derp2) 05:26 why's everyone so quiet? (derp) 05:26 Because we're talking about problems... (Derp) 05:26 oh (derp) 05:27 burning groot doesn't make good pic material (derp2) 05:27 the flames don't show up well at all (derp2) 05:50 gelllo 05:50 Hey 05:50 who's this? 05:51 So, what brings you here? 05:51 this is me. 05:51 and internet brought me here 05:51 (derp) 05:52 Obviously you're not new. 05:52 You've either been here or the LMBW 05:52 LMBW :p 05:52 a dupe I guess? 05:53 Who were you on the LMBW? 05:53 I'm ont he LMBW, and I heven't seen you. 05:53 on the* 05:53 haven't* 05:53 who's dupe could I possibly be (derp) 05:54 Don't care, can we ban it? (Derp) 05:54 you could :p 05:54 BAHN HAMMAH! (derp3) 05:54 but it wouldn't be verry nice, now would it? 05:54 (derp) 05:54 (derp) 05:55 Wonder who it is... (Derp) 05:55 I wanted to know who it was (derp2) 05:55 I was gonna ask him but you banned him right before I could ask (derp2) 05:55 Ah, too bad. (Derp) 05:55 I know who it is (derp) 05:55 Plurky (derp) 05:55 Because it's you? (Derp) 05:55 Or that. (Derp) 05:56 Or whatever. (Derp) 05:56 he told me to twll you that you're a jerk (derp) 05:56 I don't really care what others think about me, remember? (Derp) 05:56 Who's Plurky? 05:56 a LMBW guy (derp) 05:57 And why was he here? 05:57 IDK :P 05:57 Today is not the day to try and mess with me 05:57 I doubt he was trying to mess with you. 05:58 Why'd he come here with a dupe then? 05:58 I'm pretty dure he was joking me :P 05:58 sure* 05:59 Well it's in the rules you have to tell the admins if you're a dupe :P 06:00 II don;t think he'll be coming back (derp) 06:00 I waned him (derp) 06:00 warned* 06:03 guess who's back (derp) 06:03 ... Don't tell me... (Derp) 06:03 ... He didn't tell me. (Derp.5) 06:03 warned him :| 06:04 back again (derp) 06:05 (derp) 06:05 (derp) 06:05 U mess with the vaz, U get the spear (derp) 06:05 vez* 06:07 This is eventful. (Derp) 06:08 yes it is (derp) 06:09 Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. (Derp) 06:09 *Tahu gives Groot a shoulder ride (derp) 06:10 :P 06:10 :P 06:10 This is boring. (Derp) 06:11 no it's not (derp) 06:11 plurk.... :| 06:12 gello 06:12 goodbye :p 06:12 (derp) 07:06 What's up with you, Guy. :P 07:06 Dumb autocorrect 07:06 :P 07:06 I said Guu 07:06 . :P 07:07 It RUINED my rhyme. :P 07:07 Autocucumber strikes again. (derp) 07:07 :P 07:07 Once it corrected "serious" to "Euripides" 07:08 And I'm not even kidding :P 07:08 (derp) 07:08 How are ya these days, Vez? 07:08 ok I guess (derp) 07:08 How are ya my pal, Mal? 07:08 Well, I'm having good and bad days. (Derp) 07:09 What's up with you, Guu? 07:09 :P 07:09 Nothing much, as usual! (derp) 07:09 :P 07:09 *Nothing noteworthy (derp) 07:09 Ha, in autocorrect's face. I did it. :D 07:10 >:D:D"> 07:10 :P 07:10 :P 07:10 ;p 07:11 Autocorrect? More like auto-La 07:11 (derp) 07:11 Sigh 07:11 Auto-LAME. 07:12 :p 07:12 :P 07:12 :P 07:12 :P 07:12 ;p 07:13 :P 07:13 This... Is gonna take some getting used too. 07:13 :P 07:13 You can do it, Mace. :| 07:14 *cheers Mace* 07:14 Your right, such a challenge as this is not worthy of my skills. :p 07:14 *in cheerleader suit* (derp.5) 07:14 (derp) 07:14 ;p 07:14 XD!!! 07:15 That's... Erm... A weird mental image. (Derp) 07:15 (derp2) 07:15 I'm Mace. 07:15 The Ace. 07:15 (derp) 07:15 And you haven't seen my face, Mal. Imagine Vez. (derp4) 07:15 (derp.5) 07:15 Put you n yo place with a well timed... 07:15 :P 07:15 So's your face! 07:16 :p 07:16 (derp) 07:16 ;p 07:16 (derp) 07:16 :p 07:16 \o 07:17 Xd! 07:17 :P 07:18 The 4 the visit, Kept! (Derp) 07:18 (derp) 07:18 Thx 07:18 Sigh 07:18 Kept. (derp) 07:18 Keptlers. (derp) 07:18 AUTOCORRECT!!! 07:19 :P 07:19 GAAAAAAAH!!! 07:19 I dare somebody call him that when he comes on again. (derp4) 07:19 Kepty boi. :p 07:19 Although Kelplers was better. (derp) 07:19 (derp) 07:20 Kippers. :p 07:20 awe snap! (derp3) 07:20 :p 07:20 :P 07:22 o/ 07:22 Sedddfghejwidhthwidcnfngugiwhriuhoshejguvgjngovowbgjhovhrmsdgjjdj = hello in furpltonion. 07:22 o/ 07:22 lovely. (derp) 07:22 Well I finished digging up the pipe, set the trap, found the missing tools... 07:23 /o 07:23 what? :P 07:23 How do ya do, LQ? 07:23 Not to great at the moment :P 07:23 I'm rhyming everyone's names with their greetings. :P 07:24 Have ya gotten Reidak yet? 07:26 Nope and I probably own' 07:26 won't* 07:27 Watching Original Sin recaps 07:27 Meaning three scripts down the drain. (derp) 07:27 That ain't right. 07:28 (derp) 07:29 Maybe once I get payed from this next job I'll try and find Reidak on Bricklnk or ebay. 07:29 Yeah, it's gonna go all wrong when you try to shove it down the drain and then we'll have to call the plumber to fix it (derp) 07:29 Scripts aren't meant to go there. (derp) 07:29 :P 07:29 (derp) 07:30 Mario is a plumber. (derp) 07:30 I thought he was Italian. (derp) 07:30 0_0 Bucky Just.... 07:30 (derp) 07:30 He's also a doctor. (derp) 07:30 Wow that was.... 0_0 07:31 Winter Soldier? (derp) 07:31 Bucky Barnes. 07:31 The summer general. (Deep) 07:31 (derp4) 07:31 ... (Derp) 07:32 mace have you read Origenal sin? 07:32 Is it gluttony or Sloth? (derp) 07:32 Deep. (derp) 07:32 ...(deep)... (derp4) 07:33 I'd say, that's a fale (derp) 07:33 (derp) 07:33 Not yet ,Lq 07:33 OK, then I won't spoil what happened 07:33 Deerp. (derp) 07:34 Though I have heard about Banner and Stark's. :p 07:34 I thought the original sin was YJF. (derp.5) 07:34 ... (Derp4) 07:34 awe snap (derp3) 07:34 *The Original simpleton. 07:34 :P 07:35 This shop has Reidak and Hackan. 07:35 Hakaan* 07:35 *Hakann 07:36 Hackin'. (Derp) 07:36 Nice ones. :p 07:37 You should get 'em. 07:37 10 dollars each. I'll have to wait and see what my pay was 07:38 o/ 07:38 Kller gaz. (derp) 07:38 Oh, you were paid for that?... Guess it makes sense why you bore with it. :P 07:38 ... Kller? (Derp.5) 07:38 Kller. (derp) 07:38 Killah. :P 07:39 I did it purposefully to see if you'd notice. (derp.5) 07:39 Mmm-hmm. (Derp) 07:40 I would have done it without pay Mal :P 07:40 To see if he'd notice... you're face!!! 07:40 yeah, sure you did (derp) 07:40 But he said he was going to pay me anyway. 07:40 @guu 07:40 You would have done it, even though it was a catastrophe?... :| 07:40 Or atleast he was, I'm not sure if plans changed and I"m not going to complain if they do 07:40 your, stupic autocorrect. ;P 07:40 *your 07:40 Because we have to replace the pipe to instal the new plumbing :P 07:40 *stupid 07:40 Oh, THAT job. :| 07:41 What job did you think I was talking about? :P 07:41 The talent show? :P 07:41 Stupic? I love when it corrects to words that don't even word! (derp) 07:41 Yeah. :P 07:41 ;p 07:41 Auto-correct LOVES trying to make up new words. (Derp) 07:42 yeppers. :P 07:42 I've had my share of adventures with it (derp) 07:42 Nope I'm not getting payed squat for that, all I'm gaining is some trouble (Derp) 07:43 Issue Number 5 now- Hulk vs. Iron Man 07:43 (mal) : *Auto-correct's made him cuss before.* (Derp) 07:43 :P 07:43 Fun, fun stuff. (Derp) 07:44 Sounds like a lot of fun. (derp) 07:44 Just like galidor . (derp) 07:44 (derp) 07:44 (mal) : I'm building a (galidor) 07:44 Galidor ks. :P 07:44 GALIDOR Y'ALL. 07:44 (Derp) 07:44 gali(dorks) 07:44 :P 07:44 Oh, that might've been on purpose. (Derp40 07:44 * (Derp4) 07:45 THE MIGHTY DERP40. (Derp4) 07:45 galiderp. :P 07:45 So mighty we can't even look at ti (derp.5) 07:45 (derp) 07:45 it (derp) 07:45 Not in the third dimension, anyways. :| 07:45 Ti. (derp4) 07:46 Pi's awful cousin. (derp) 07:46 (mal) Not in the third (galidor) , any(galdior) 07:46 ... (derp4) 07:46 (Mal) : GALIDOR MY GALIDOR . 07:46 (Derp) 07:47 Guulidor. (derp) 07:47 WHEN GALIDOR THROWS ITSELF IN THE SPOTLIGHT!!! 07:47 OK, I think that's far enough (derp) 07:47 That's enough Galidor ing. 07:47 ALL WHO WITNESS IT DIE OF FRIGHT!!! 07:47 (Derp) 07:47 :P 07:47 07:48 Gosh Original Sin has some lazy writing at points. 07:48 Rhyming now? This is frightful. (Derp) 07:48 (derp) 07:48 (derp.5) 07:48 :P 07:48 Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening! (derp) 07:48 (derp) 07:48 Rhymes descending from my fingers. 07:48 (derp) 07:48 I'd say that's a rhapsody. (guu) (derp) 07:49 In your head my words shall linger. 07:49 Fear my power, day or night. 07:49 As long as they don't mess up my haircut, otherwise I'll say "BUT!" (derp) 07:49 (derp) 07:49 I am Mace, YOU KNOW THAT'S RIGHT! 07:50 ;p 07:50 ;p 07:50 (derp) 07:50 :P 07:51 Tony doesn't even remember he helped build a gamma bomb... Really Marvel? :P 07:51 Yep. :P 07:51 Hey, that's a thing you just forget 07:51 You can't like remember that forever 07:51 (derp) 07:51 Tony am not remember cuz he am drink a lot! 07:52 -- marvel 07:52 :P 07:52 Marvelous. (derp) 07:52 (derp) 07:52 Well, time for me to make dinner. :P 07:52 \o 07:53 o/ 07:53 o/ 07:53 I can't remember because I am so drunk! (derp.5) 07:53 I'll just go for a walk in my loose LEGO bricks carpet. (derp) 07:53 OK. (Derp) 07:54 It's fun when you wear loose lego brick shoes. (derp) 07:54 Let's make a BCC plot like that (derp) 07:55 A long time ago Chris was working on a bomb with the kindest gentleman in the world.... YJF (Derp) 07:55 ... (Derp) 07:55 (derp) 07:55 wut? (derp) 07:55 He modified the bomb but didn't tell him and YJF's personality was transformed by it (Derp) 07:55 That's a lie, Nameless and Mini Lewa are the kindest gentlemen in the world, remember? (Derp) 07:55 (derp) 07:55 (derp) 07:55 My chainsaw is my best friend. (derp) 07:55 I mean. 07:55 (derp) 07:56 He doesn't remember it happened because he was drinking a lot in the 60's (Derp) 07:56 OK. (Derp) 07:56 Is that the book with the evil ring and the hobbits? (derp) 07:56 Chris. (Derp) 07:56 Tell Chris to stop drinking. (Derp) 07:56 Nah (derp) 07:56 OK. (Derp) 07:57 He's more fun drunk. (Derp) 07:57 (derp) 07:57 You're one to talk. (Derp) 07:57 Besides that plot hole that wasn't a bad story :P 07:57 :P 07:58 Honestly, I prefer to be sober to shake my head at drunk people. (derp) 07:58 I drink milk, not alcohol. (derp) 07:58 Why not both? (Derp) 07:58 ... (derp) 07:58 What happens if you drink and still stay sober? (Derp) 07:58 I mean, like me. (Derp) 07:58 Or me (derp) 07:58 *Passes out and falls asleep.* 07:58 Because Alcohol leaves a bitter taste in my mouth for the milk. (derp) 07:58 (Derp) 07:58 I remember one time I was so tired I was as good as drunk (derp) 07:59 What does tired feel like? (Derp) 07:59 Well, depends on how tired (derp) 07:59 What is the next BCC Origenal sin comic about? (Derp) 07:59 ... IDK. (Derp) 08:00 I'm an Otaku, I have no need for sleep. (derp) 08:00 You see that plot of this is someone murdered Tren Krom (derp) 08:00 It turns out it wasn't Velika (Derp) 08:00 (derp) 08:00 Oh, so it's wrath. (derp) 08:00 Then when exposed to the tentacle of Tren Krom it reviles secrets (derp) 08:00 It was actually Gaz! I knew it ! (derp) 08:00 (Derp) 08:01 Reviles? (derp) 08:01 Gaz, Kller. (Derp4) 08:01 Just like he killed all of you except Mal and me that one time (derp) 08:01 We'll see (derp) 08:01 Ah, good old days. (Derp) 08:01 Reviles secrets. (derp) 08:01 I was gonna be rich, and Guu was gonna be hardworking. (Derp) 08:02 Excuse me, you like this baby? I have no use for it! (Derp) 08:02 and I was going to be awesome (derp) 08:02 You weren't even alive. (derp.5) 08:02 Egads, why is my timing always epic until when I need it most?... (Derp2) 08:03 Your timing does not deserve a place in my deck, but perhaps it would make a good coaster for my DRINK! (Derp) 08:04 (derp) 08:04 Yeah, this is boring. Beyond belief. (Derp) 08:04 BCC Original Sin #1: Who is Shoe Thor? (derp) 08:05 Why am I even here?... (Derp) 08:05 I gtg eat a 3 hour late lunch (derp) 08:05 brb 08:05 (derp) 08:05 (derp) 08:05 Well, I'll be gone for a few seconds, need to shower. And get this boredom off of me. (Derp) 08:05 Thor, fix my shoes please... wait what are you doing- NOOO TAKE THEM OFF FIRST (derp) 08:05 kk. (derp) 08:05 I'm an Otaku, we have no weakness besides sunlight. (derp) 08:06 Well I need to get ready for tonight. See yo uall some other time (Derp) 08:06 Is that a window behind you? (derp) 08:06 Laterz, LQ o/ 08:06 Nope, It's a chest filled with plushies. (derp) 08:07 And a giant flat-screen TV is blocking the closed windows. (derp4) 08:07 oh (derp) 08:07 Well, sounds like you have an awesome house. (derp) 08:08 (derp4) Who's that crazy kook destroying the world? It's Zork (that's me) Zork and Pals! (Derp4) 2015 06 04